


Touchin’, Lovin’, Fuckin’

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: NCT One Shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Filthy, Genderneutral, Hair Pulling, I tried to make this as genderneutral as I could, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Spanking, bc there aren’t many fics like that, dom!Mark, is what we need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: Mark is finished with your slutty actions and shows you who you belong to.





	Touchin’, Lovin’, Fuckin’

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: listen to Touchin’, Lovin by Trey Songz while reading this, it makes it so much better

Mark unlocked the door to your apartment and let you in. As soon as he shut the door, he had you pressed against it, his knee between your thighs.

“You think you can act like a slut in front of me and my friends and get away with it?” Mark scolded. You two had just gotten back from a company party with the guys and other artists under S.M. You had been half-drunkenly grinding on Taeyong and Johnny, but sober enough to not take it too far. All you wanted to do was get Mark pissed so you could get some good dick.

“All night, you’ve acted like a whore in front of everyone. You’re mine and no one else’s” He stared at you intensely, his voice deep. His lips made their way to your neck, kissing over your collarbone and shoulder.

“Then prove it.” You teased, rutting your hips forward against his thigh. He picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, carrying you to the bed. He threw you down and immediately his lips were on yours. You two made out while stripping down to nothing, your bare bodies on each other.

Mark’s lips traveled down your chest to your stomach, leaving behind purple and blue. His teeth grabbed your nipple, sucking and biting them as his hands roamed your body.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, baby. So needy for me.” Mark said, his lips dangerously close to your heat.

“Mark, please.” You whined. You squeezed your thighs together, Mark’s head between them. He pushed them back and started harshly kissing and biting the insides of your thighs, before moving to lick a single stripe up your heat.

You rolled your hips forward, grasping onto the bed sheets and loudly moaning his name. His tongue swirled around you, his hands pinning your hips down deep into the mattress. Your fingers found their way into his hair, holding his head down as you grind into his mouth.

“Mark, fuck.” You couldn’t hold back the noises as Mark sucked on your sweet spot. His hands felt up your torso and thighs, nails dragging from your chest to your hips.

“Mark, I’m gonna-“ He sat up immediately and licked his lips. He loved edging you, loved getting you just to the point and stopping.

“You taste so sweet, baby.” He complimented, attaching his lips to your neck. He sucked a large purple mark on your neck, one that was not going to be easy to cover up.

“But, you don’t know how to act.” He reached into the bedside table and pulled out the lube and a vibrator. “So, I’m going to edge you as much as I want. I decide when you cum and how good you feel. Not you.”

You whined at those words, rubbing your thighs together for some friction. But he didn’t like that. He slapped your thigh and wrapped his hand around your throat.

“I said, I get to choose how good you feel. Meaning none of that shit.” He corrected, his voice deep. He forced your legs apart, his tongue licking up you again. He spread some lube on the vibrator and slowly slid it inside you. He turned the knob and set it on the lowest setting.

You jolted and clenched around the toy, your hips bucking and hands grasping at nothing. He pinned your arms down and looked into your eyes.

“Be. Still. I mean it.”

“Or what? What are you gonna do, pussy?” You back-talked. He slapped your thigh repeatedly, making you whine and squirm. He smirked, sitting up. He got off the bed and grabbed his tie off the floor.

“One day baby, one day you’ll learn when to keep that pretty little mouth shut.” He wrapped his red silk tie around your wrists and yanked it tight. He tied the remaining part to the headboard, fastening it.

He grabbed your chin and turned your head to the side.

“Maybe now this will keep you quiet.” He slid his length into your mouth and held your head in place. He thrust in and out of your mouth, making you gag and bring tears to your eyes. You didn’t forget about the blue vibrator between your thighs. Mark reached down and turned it up to the middle setting, you jumping and pulling at the red silk holding your arms above your head.

“You love being used, don’t you? Love being my little fuck toy.” Mark said in between moans. He pulled out, a relief to you.

“Spread.” You spread your legs wide, your precum dripping onto the bedsheets, making a mess.

“So bratty and needy for me.” Mark ran his hands up your thighs.

“Fuck you.” You spat, smirking. Mark wrapped his hand around your throat and squeezed.

“Am I going to have to use a gag?” Mark said through clenched teeth.

You quickly shook your head. You hated him using that thing on you. He could use anything in the world and he always chose the ball gag.

“Then behave.” He let go of your throat. He pulled the vibrator out of you and threw it to the side. He held a tight grip on your hips, positioning himself in front of your entrance.

Without warning, he slammed into you, making the bed shake and you scream out. The slickness of you made him slide in and out easily, him picking up and fast and brutal pace.

“Deeper, please.” He thrust as deep as he could, his hips digging into yours. He grabbed onto the headboard and wrapped his other hand around your throat again.

“Mark, Mark, Mark, please.” You whimpered, every nerve in your body shaking in ecstasy.

“You take me so well.” Mark groaned, letting go of your throat to run his hand down your body.

“You’re so beautiful,” He praised, “fuck, I love you.” He attached his lips to yours, kissing you harshly and sliding his tongue in. His hips began to stutter, indicating he was close.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, I’m gonna cum.” He whimpered.

“Come with me.” You sweetly moaned. He kissed your lips harshly, biting down on your bottom lip as he released inside you.

“Fuck, baby, fuck!” You screamed.

Burning white hot, your climax hit you like a wall, making you grab onto Mark’s shoulders and dig your nails in for some balance. You saw white as he bit down on your sensitive spot on your neck.

“T-there. Fuck.” You breathed. After he finished, he pulled out and collapsed beside you, his arm draping over your waist.

“I should be slutty more often.” You laughed, turning over and resting your head on his chest.

“Shut up or I don’t fuck you for a week,” Mark said, looking down at you.

“Okay, okay, okay.” You complied, “I’ll be good.”

He giggled and kissed your forehead. “How about a bath, baby?” You sat up and nodded your head, grinning wide. He smiled and picked you up bridal style, carrying you to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a problem with me writing smut about mark, please message me. I, personally, see nothing wrong with it. But message me if you do.


End file.
